Blood Thirsty
by xAmethystBlossom
Summary: [RaeXRob], Complete. The sacrifice has been found, the night will end quickly.
1. Can You Hear It?

**Aren't i lucky my lines don't work...o well guess what you guys get to decide whether or not i continue this story and if you have any ideas for it you can tell me and i can...you know the rest XD.**

**But this is really just a test for the Genre R&R dont make me remind you again at the end of the story, you wont like me when im mad, and what have i told you about the reading and not the reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would i own them?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blood Thirsty.**

**Chapter 1: Can you Hear it?**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Awoken from her slumber, by a noise that could disturb you from your rest, a noise that would send chills down your spine. 

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She drowsily made her way to the kitchen, the where abouts of the noise.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She stopped at the tap, and turned the tap off.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Confused, she looked about for where the noise was coming from.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She looked at the counter; a strange liquid lay there taunting her.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She ran her finger along the counter and stared at it for some time before realizing what it was.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She then saw… something that wasn't there before.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

She walked towards it.

_**Drip.**_

"ARGH!" 

**Morning.**

Each Titan awoke at different times, some earlier then others and some later then others.

"Morning Raven."

"Morning."

She began to boil the water; her tea was a daily need for her.

"Have a nice sleep."

"Sleep yes, nice no."

"Bad dream?"

"You could say."

She poured the newly boiled water into her cup and dunked her herbal tea bag in.

"I thought Starfire would be awake by now, it's not like her to miss her daily Robbie-pooh gazing sessions." (I had to call him that haha)

"She will probably be… Hay don't call me that."

"Who's going to stop me boy blunder." She smirked as she said this.

Realizing his defeat he moved towards the counter and started to make his coffee.

Raven sat down at her usual spot, while Robin began to make his breakfast.

"Mmm Ham, Eggs, Bacon and toast." Robin's eyes grew wide as he watched his breakfast slowly cook.

"Sounds healthy…"

"Yeah you should try it some time."

"No thank you, I'd rather stick to herbal tea in the mornings."

Truth be told, Raven did have breakfast in the mornings everyone knew that she couldn't just live on herbal tea.

"Morning Y'all," The metal mans voice boomed throughout the living room of the titans tower, or more specifically a giant T on an island in the middle of a lake or ocean as many people preferred to call it. The only bad thing about this was that the tower was like an X on a treasure map everybody noticed it and as for the villains the prize wasn't really gold and diamonds but more of a satisfactory deal…the death of the titans.

Luckily for them they had Cyborg, he was more of the building type, but when I say building I don't mean building as in houses but in defence…motion detectors, camera's, break in alarms, lasers…state of the art technology.

Cyborg walked towards the waffle iron and began to look…how could you describe it…scary beyond all reason.

"I'm hungry for some Waffles."

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"Didanyone else hear that?" 

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"Obviously not boy blunder or Cyborg wouldn't be looking around like the rain is about to come up from the floor."

_**Tap tap tap.**_

Beast boy soon joined them in the living room yawning and stretching, green skin, green eyes, green hair wow he must lurve green…tofu his favorite food and to add to this its barely all he ever eats, yep vegetarian.

Not that there's anything wrong with that but you do need meat every now and again…as Cyborg likes to point out everyday as there morning sessions Titled: My breakfast should be eaten by all and when I say all I mean you, begin. Not that long of a name…just not short.

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"Where is that sound coming from?"

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"Man is it annoying."

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"SHUTUP ALREADY!"

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"Shouting pointlessly at a measly sound isn't going to make it stop."

Raven's sarcastic remark obviously made something happen because right as Raven finished her sentence an ear splitting scream ran throughout the air almost deafening the titans.

Writhing in agony, some say its like being thrown into a vat of acid and surviving it only to be eaten by a giant spider, others say its like having each bone in your body broken every 5 minutes knowing it will slowly kill you. But this is agony the screech gave off a feeling of depression, anger, insecurity and lifelessness, but it soon ended leaving the titans ears ringing.

"What the heck was that?"

"If I knew you wouldn't have needed to ask."

They stood they, battle ready for the worst that could happen.

"Where is Starfire?"

_**Tap.**_

He slowly walked towards her room after being sent by the leader of the titans, as much as he respected him he needed to loosen up, maybe go out a bit more get away from the hero life for a week.

He knocked on her door awaiting a response.

After waiting sometime he grew annoyed and opened the door, the sight was unnerving, nauseating and indescribable. (Lucky for you I'm imaginative)

Sprawled out on her bed a pool of blood surrounded her cold dead body, her limbs cut in every direction, her throat slit and her face cut her stomach ripped out of its original position. But the most nauseating sight was her heart, just lying there on the floor, the Green hero stood there for a second his mind just blanked when he saw her lying there when just yesterday she had been laughing and playing with them. (No dirty thoughts)

_**Tap tap tap. **_

The sound grew louder almost sounding like it was getting closer.

The door flew shut and locked spontaneously; his heart began to thump louder and faster then ever before.

"Fear is your friend." (Ha reminds me of a toy clown advert don't know if anyone has seen it but it's a clown with a chain saw and he's repeatedly saying "be my friend.")

Then the lights started to flicker, he did what he could to try to help himself, fly, frog, horse, bat, cat. But whatever it was over powered him and his world ended with a slash.

**Living Room.**

The lights flickered on and off.

"What is Beastboy doing up there?"

"Knowing Beastboy…"

Before their eyes on the wall, written in blood, 5 simple words said "Spoken fears can come true."

Raven just stared blankly at it as if it wasn't there, Cyborgs mouth just about broke through the floor when he saw the writing, Robin simply looked surprised but I guess we can't tell properly seeing as he is wearing a mask.

"What is going on here, and why isn't BB back yet?"

"I don't know but I think we should find out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha tell me what ya think if ya think its crud...Deleted, if ya think its worth it...ill continue it as captain planet puts it THE POWER IS YOURS!**

**R&R.**

**Lurve**

**RaeRobFan.**


	2. Never Sleep

**Hey all sorry Its been awhile, Well a considerable amount of time since my last update Just below 2 months.**

**I am working on the next chapter for Project: Heart Throb and it will be up soon but i will be heading on a short holiday soonish (this friday) and i might take my laptop with me so i can write while im up there but i dont know.**

**I dont know how good this chapter is im not perticularly good with Horror but it doesnt mean i cant try ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...But i do own a laptop and I do own Word.****

* * *

**

**Blood Thirsty.**

**Chapter 2: Never Sleep.**

* * *

The images of their closes friends and family, lying there, bodies dismantled their lives ended without any reason known.

She didn't know how it happened she wasn't sure if she particularly wanted to know, but she was sure that she was going to find out somehow.

Raven began to examine the rotting bodies of her companions, 2 of the 4 people she had grown to call her family.

Beastboy impaled to the wall with limbs torn of and his face dripping with blood.

He cried crimson blood and watched the fate of his friends and himself unravel before his hourglass emptied.

Starfire's body lay limp on her bed; a pool of dried blood surrounded it. Cuts and bruises cursed her body, her heart on the floor looking as if it was still beating silently.

"Robin?"

She questioned Robin's troubled look as they walked around looking for any sign of a clue.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok, I mean yeah I know about Star and BB and I can't blame you for that but you seem troubled about something else."

"It's nothing keep looking for clues."

As much as he tried to hide it Raven knew something was bothering him, she simply stared for a moment and continued to join the teen detective in his search for clues.

"_Sweet sacrifice."_

"Huh?"

Robin stared at Raven; a confused look ran across his face.

"Yes Robin?"

"Did you…say something?"

"No…why?"

"Nevermind."

The day continued, and they continued their search for many hours.

But how can you find something when there is nothing to be found?

**

* * *

****Night.**

**Thump.**

Cyborg's human eye opened immediately, images of yesterday ran through his mind.

"Ugh what time is it," Cyborgs voice seemed shaky he still didn't want to believe that his best buddy had died a gruesome death.

He slowly lifted himself up and made his way to the door.

**Thump.**

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, How can it be true?

It has to be a dream.

**Thump.**

Her eyes opened to the annoying sounds of the night.

She stared out her window, The moon shone into her room lighting up even the darkest of corners.

" Funny, I don't remember opening my window."

She walked towards it and shut it.

**Thump.**

Robin sat at his desk, pictures of the mutilated bodies of his friends before him.

He tried his hardest to figure out what was happening.

He sat up and began to pace.

"Maybe there was a link between Star and BB."

He began to make his way to the Titans mainframe.

**Thump.**

Robin sat at the mainframe looking over the deceased Titans profiles hoping for atleast a small hint of their death reasons. "Shouldn't you be asleep Robin?" 

Robin turned around to see Raven making herself some herbal tea, she seemed paler then usual.

"Let me guess, you don't sleep when there is a mystery to be solved?"

"You're making me sound like Batman."

"You're acting like Batman."

Raven walked over to the computer to see what Robin was looking at.

"Raven are you ok you seem paler then usual."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Raven tell me."  
"It's just a stupid dream."

Robin frowned slightly and continued his search, hoping to find something to point him in the right direction.

**Thump.**

Robin and Raven stared at eachother, both notifying eachother that they heard the noise and it wasn't just themselves.

"Is Cyborg still asleep?"

"Not sure, Robin maybe you should go see, I need to go check something."

Robin immediately got up and started to run towards Cyborgs room.

**Thump.**

Raven teleported herself to her room and began to look through her shelf for a certain book, she needed to know she was wrong.

If she were right the Titans would be in for a crisis that could not be avoided.

**Thump.**

The sound was getting louder as Robin sprinted towards Cyborgs room; he couldn't lose another friend.

When he finally made it up to his room he punched in the allowance code, The door wooshed open.

**Thump.**

Books lay on the floor, she continued to search through every book she could get her hands on, until she found the book she had been searching for.

Page 459.

"No…"

**Thump.**

"Cyborg?" 

"Are you in here?"

He received no answer; he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

He ran towards the bathroom and flipped open his communicator.

"Cyborg do you read me?"

Nothing.

"Raven, There was no sign of Cyborg in his room."

"I'll check the kitchen."

**Thump.  
Thump.**

**Thump.**

Raven teleported herself to the kitchen and looked around for Cyborg, but there wasn't even a hint of life in the room.

She flipped open her communicator.

"Robin there's no sign of Cyborg here, Anything yet?"

She received no reply.

"Robin are you there?"

"Yeah, I've found him he's alive but he…well he is missing a few parts."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the-"

The screen on the communicator turned fuzzy.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

Something brushed her leg.

"Azerath Matrion Zin-"

A black substance wrapped around her mouth and pulled her towards the nearest wall.

She pulled against it but her hands seeped through it.

The substance began to run itself up her legs and began to make its way up her body.

She was slowly being pulled through the wall.

She was panicking.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

"Raven!" 

Robin's communicator was being jammed by an unknown signal.

He looked at Cyborg and then at his communicator.

He couldn't leave Cyborg here, but then what about Raven she could be in trouble.

**Thump.**

Raven felt like her soul was being sucked out of her, where was Robin? 

**Thump.**

He banged at the door something seemed to be jamming it.

He put a C4 near it and ran further away so he wouldn't suffer from the blast.

The door was blown forward, he ran towards the entrance to the kitchen.

**Thump.**

Cyborg lay there his arm and leg missing, he opened his human eye.

Robin had leant him up against a wall before he left, but something caught Cyborgs eye all of a sudden.

He squinted his eye to see what it was, and then it widened when he realized what it was.

**Thump.**

Robin rushed into the room, he soon saw Raven being pulled through the wall.

Her hand stuck out of the wall longing to be helped.

He grabbed on to her and tried pulled her back through, he tugged hoping to gain the prize of the tug 'o' war.

Soon Robin had successfully pulled Raven out of the wall she was knocked about and gasping for air.

Robin helped her up and they began to make their way back to Cyborg.

**Thump.**

Cyborg stared at the blade hovering in the air; he was confused and scared.

The blade stabbed the wall and began to write something in it.

Cyborg read what the blade had written in the wall.

"Never sleep never die," Cyborg read out loud.

The blade fell to the floor, and Cyborg relaxed knowing that nothing had happened to himself.

He listened quietly for the thumping noise, but nothing came.

Robin burst through the door with Raven right behind him; they both saw the writing and then looked at Cyborg.

"Cyborg are you ok?"  
"I'm tired."

Robin smiled at Cyborgs comment, then Robin and Raven helped him walk up to the infirmary.

**

* * *

****Morning.**

Raven and Robin sat by Cyborg, his new arm and leg in place.

"How is this happening?"

Raven looked at Cyborg and then to Robin she knew she should tell them the truth, but how?

"Uh…Cyborg, Robin there's something you should know."

* * *

**Another Chapter done another chapter to write...Oh well, And i am sorry that i confused some people in my first chapter i always have problems getting started please forgive me. And i am also sorry for adding my own comments within the story...its so irresistable...And dont worry i will try to make things easier to understand but its a bit hard to do that because if you can understand it then you think everyone else will be able to so its hard to know when others cant understand it. Im probably making no sense now.**

**R&R**

**Toodles,**

_RaeRobFan._


	3. Forsaken Sacrifice

**Hey all...wow its been awhile since i posted, this chapter is a bit short sorta...i think i couldve put more words into it but o well I HAVE EXAMS LEAVE ME BE!**

**And p.s for those who are reading Project: HeartThrob i am hoping to have the next chapter posted before the next Holidays, but im not sure.**

**Disclaimer: zzzzzzzz...How many times do i say this? I D.O N.O.T O.W.N T.H.E TEEN TITANS**

* * *

**Blood thirsty.**

**Chapter 3: Forsaken Sacrifice.**

"_Uh…Cyborg, Robin there's something you should know."_

**Titans tower.**

Robin & Cyborg sat in the lounge room, they watched Raven pace trying to gain the right words to describe the reason for their misfortune.

"A few weeks back…I was testing a spell but it didn't work."

"The spell was to do with portals, I was trying to find an easier way to travel to Azerath."

"Raven what are you trying to tell us?"

Raven closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"I think the thing attacking us…traveled through a portal I opened without thinking."

Cyborg looked bewildered, and Robin tried to compensate what was happening to them.

"How do we stop it?"

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment…But I know that it can be stopped."

At that moment the whole tower began to creak, suddenly the room began to shake.

The Titans clung onto the nearest object; the room shook more violently.

"Show yourself!"

The room stopped shaking in an instant.

"Robin, why did you have to say that?"

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

"ROBIN BEHIND YOU!"

Robin jumped to the side just in time as a yellow beam struck past him.

The beast ran after him and began to attack Robin.

"Azerath Matrion ZINTHOS!"

Several chairs flew at the beast drawing its attention towards Raven.

With a flash he was infront of Raven, it reached out and grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze.

Cyborg jumped at the beast but was just thrown back into Robin.

"Ishta gorlack dista roul!"

The beast lifted its other hand and grabbed Raven at the waist; his hand began to glow yellow.

The beast started to howl and slowly grow bigger as Raven lost consciousness.

The beast turned around and faced the two Titans running at him, but as soon as they reached him he disappeared in the form of a black raven.

"RAVEN!"

"Aw man."

Robin fell to his knees the unthinkable, the impossible had just happened before his eyes.

His best friend, probably the one who understood him the most had just teleported…

"Cyborg did that thing use Raven's powers?"

"I…I think so…"

**Thump.**

**Thump**

**Thump.**

**Bang.**

Robin got to his feet in an instance and pulled out his Bo-staff.

Cyborg and Robin began to look around the room not knowing what was coming to them.

**Crash.**

Robin spun around on hearing the crashing noises behind him. The lights began to flicker on and off, but eventually they stayed off. **Thump.** Cyborg sweated; the desire to scream pushed its way up his throat. 

**Thump.**

Heavy breathing filled the room, and faint screams filled the air.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Crash.**

The glass from the windows poured down onto the two teens, narrowly missing Robin.

**Thump.**

Wind brushed their faces.

**Thump.**

The walls began to creak.

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**  
Thump.**

The breathing grew louder; soon the tower was filled by an unearthly howling noise.

**Thump.**

The tower seemed to sway back and forth.

**Thump.**

The lights flickered back on to reveal blood all over the walls.

Robin's eyes widened in fright and more then ever he hoped Raven was ok.

The blood read: Don't run from the inevitable.

Cyborg's face turned a faint green, and Robin just stood there.

All of a sudden something caught Cyborg's and Robin's attention.

They whirled around to see something almost blood curdling.

There before then levitated a bloody Raven, her face cut blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes a deep black.

Her clothes were barely on her, her legs and arms were cut badly.

She slowly began to levitate towards them, she began to sing soft notes.

She stopped abruptly and landed on the ground with a thud, the boys immediately ran to her side.

Before she lost consciousness she said four strange alien words.

"Ishta gorlack dista roul."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp.

Robin picked her up and motioned Cyborg to go to the door.

**3 Hours later!!**

She tossed and turned in her sleep, flashing images filled her mind.

She soon felt someone shaking her by the shoulders, her eyes opened instantly and she saw the infirmary before her.

Raven put her hand to her head feeling pain rushing to her head.

Robin stood beside her a worried look graced his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

Robin smirked slightly, but he was soon pulled into a hug.

"Robin I was so scared."

"Shh its ok we are all going to be fine."

"Robin where's Cyborg?"

**Thump.**

* * *

**Woo annoying finish lmao, What you think good, bad, shyt, fantastic R&R...if you dont ill have to wiggle smite you with my mighty smitingness...**

**PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU...not really i just like to feel loved...**

**P.s Did i fool you with the chapter name...did you think i was gonna kill off my favourite charactor? YOUR CRAZY IF YOU SAID YES! oh and btw **

**the words: **Ishta gorlack dista roul **are made up so dont run for the foreign language translation :P, but if you want to know what they mean its just.**

**Deliver the Forsaken Sacrifice...kinda a mouth full but o well!!**

**Toodles,**

**RaeRobFan.**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Ok sorry for the lateness of this chapter but oh well XD.**

**Has a fair bit of gore just to warn you. And don't worry im still working on other chapters for my other stories that i said i would continue not all at once though ill forget which ones which if i do that...Yes im dumb XD!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Do not own blah blah blah Teen titans -- Place sarcastic remark here --- Im really lazy aren't i?

* * *

**

**Blood thirsty.**

**Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams...**

"_Robin where's Cyborg?"_

**

* * *

****Titans tower.**

Lighting flashed across the dark sky as rain poured down endlessly, the faces of her deceased teammates flew through out her mind.

She hadn't been able to sleep since the terrible nights began, and not only that but strange things had been happening to her.

Her hair grew longer quickly causing Raven to have to cut it frequently.

She tried to erase the memory of Cyborg but the images were permanently engraved into her mind.

**Flash back.**

"_Robin where's Cyborg?"_

_Robin's eyes grew wide as he realized he hadn't seen him since Raven's body was taken control of._

"_Raven can you scan the tower for any other life forms apart from our own?"_

_Raven simply nodded and got into her normal lotus position while Robin raced out the door to search for his lost comrade._

_Raven's eyes turned an eerie white as she chanted her mantra._

_Soon her mind was scanning the tower; she searched rooms all over the tower._

_Lounge, Kitchen, Bathroom, Their rooms, and basement…But as soon as she hit the basement she began to gasp as if the air in the room was being sucked out of her._

_Her eyes faded to a bright yellow._

"_Igna Moore Giagna hrock!"_

_Raven flew across the room, the glass in the room shattered._

**End Flash back.**

She shook her head and tried to forget it all again, the words raced through her mind.

What did they mean?

What was happening to them?

She wished Cyborg were here.

**

* * *

****Robin.**

Lightning streaked the sky as he paced the room.

He couldn't think straight, all he was thinking about was His team…his friends.

The way, in which they died, was just terrible.

They didn't deserve to die like that; nobody deserved to die like that.

**Flash back.**

_He Raced in and out of rooms looking for Cyborg._

_Why am I so careless lately?_

_He ran down to the basement being the last place to look._

_Lightning flashed and the rain poured, dripping noises could be heard in the basement._

_Robin soon stopped and turned on his flashlight to search the basement._

_**Drip**_

_**Drop **_

_**Drip **_

Drop 

_The noise was frustrating Robin incredibly and all he wanted was to search and end it._

_But the room began to glow an eerie yellow and the noises increased._

_Something dropped onto his nose and distracted him from his work._

_He wiped the liquid off his nose soon to realize it was blood._

**End Flash Back.**

He stopped pacing and began to head to Raven's room; he needed to keep an eye on his last teammate and final friend in the Titans tower.

**Flash back.**

_Robin slowly lifted his head up to see where the blood had rained down upon him from._

…

_Nothing._

_He continued to walk, hoping to find no sign of him._

_**Drip**_

_**Drop **_

_**Drip **_

Drop 

_The noise began to grow louder as he walked; he could hear the roaring of thunder even in the basement._

_As he walked he began to notice the pools of blood covering every inch of the basement._

_A scream filled the air he soon realized it was Raven, his heart quickened._

_He started to head to the stairs to get to Raven but before he could get close the basement began to fill with blood and tormented howls of the deceased roared in the night._

_Robin looked around the room and saw hands pushing through the walls, a misty aura pounded towards Robin._

_He bolted up the steps trying to escape the wrath of the aura._

_The walls began to close in to him and before him was Cyborg's body pinned at the back of the door._

_Needles covered his body, blood poured out of his mouth and dripped onto the stairs._

**End Flash Back.**

He walked down the hall way, one this rushing through his mind… 

_How do we stop it? _

He reached Raven's door and began to knock.

**

* * *

****Raven.**

She stared into her mirror; her hair was beginning to grow again.

She tried so hard to forget it all, but how can you forget something so ghastly?

**Flash Back.**

_She flew across the room hitting the wall; the glass shattered and flew towards her._

_Meaningless thoughts rushed through her mind, and all she could do is sit there and watch the glass smash into tiny pieces._

"_My walls are closing in."_

_Raven panicked she didn't even remember opening her mouth._

_She flew into the air hoping to escape what was coming._

"_So insecure."_

_A voice bounced throughout the room._

_She swung around only to see her own reflection._

"_Consuming and controlling you!"_

_She swung around again…nothing._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I can't take this anymore!"_

"_Igna Moore Giagna hrock!"_

"_Those words make no sense!"_

_She grabbed her head, closed her eyes and tried to imagine everything was back to the way it was when her friends were still alive and well._

_She opened her eyes again, and everything was normal._

_Raven turned around slowly, a mirror appeared infront of her._

_Her friends stared back at her._

_She let out a terrified scream and closed her eyes shut tightly._

_When she opened her eyes again and scanned the room, everything seemed normal._

_Raven grabbed her communicator to see how Robin was doing…no reply._

_She ran for the door…_

**End Flash Back.**

Raven turned away from her mirror, her eyes widened when she heard a knocking at the door.

She immediately got into a battle stance and opened the door with her telekinesis.

"Raven?"

Raven lowered her guard; she turned away and began to silently cry.

"Raven…it will all be ok."

"No it wont Robin all our friends are dead!"

She yelled at Robin as she spun around tears pouring down her angered face.

"Raven…"

He pulled her into a hug and while she cried on his shoulder he remembered yesterday night.

**Flash back.**

_He looked at Cyborg closely and soon he realized that Cyborgs face…it was ripped off the only part of it left was the robotic half._

_He reached for the door handle but before he could do so the misty aura surrounded his legs and ripped him away from the door._

_His eyes widened as he hit the stairs._

_He grabbed his arm and lifted his body up and tried to make his way back up the stairs but once again the aura surrounded his legs and threw him off the stairs allowing him to free fall to the bottom._

_But before he could grab a grappling hook from his belt the familiar black energy surrounded him and slowly brought him back up._

_He stared at Raven her eyes glowed a ferocious white, black energy poured from her body._

" _Robin, get out of here ill handle this."_

_She levitated into the air and flew towards the aura._

**End flash back.**

Raven continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Robin?"

Robin stared down at her face clearly worn out from crying.

"…Thank you."

He smiled at her and pulled her into another embrace.

**Flash Back.**

_The aura flew at her but Raven simply blasted it back with her own black energy._

_The aura wrapped itself around her waist, but once again Raven's black energy surrounded her body and blasted it away._

_The room began to glow fluorescent yellow almost blinding Raven._

_The aura slowly grew in size and formed into Raven's shape._

_Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized that the aura was forming into her._

_Raven's eyes began to glow even whiter and a white aura surrounded her body._

_She screamed in pain as the white aura surrounded the whole room and as soon as it began it ended._

_The room stopped glowing yellow and the mysterious aura disappeared as she fell towards the ground._

_Robin quickly leaped and saved her from a quick death._

_He ran for the door with Raven still in his arms he stared at Cyborg for the last time and opened the door._

**End flash back.**

Robin sat on Raven's bed Raven still in his arms.

She soundlessly slept as he held her, he lay her down on the bed and covered her up with her bed covers.

He sat down on the ground, took his mask off and rubbed his eyes.

Rain still poured down onto the window and with another roar of thunder and flash of lightening the lights went out.

Robin got up, sat on a chair and pulled some sheets over himself for warmth and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Raven's dream.**

_She walked through the hallways; every now and again the halls would be lightened by an unknown glow._

_She walked into the kitchen and there before her eyes witnessed Starfire's fate._

_Starfire spun around once realizing that it was blood on the surface, an unearthly creature leapt towards her._

_It scratched at her skin, she flew into the air and fired Starbolts endlessly at him but it seemed to suck the energy from her._

_She flew at it and hit the monster with confidence but the beast didn't move one bit._

_Starfire stared wide eyed at the beast._

_It grabbed her around the waist and even though she struggled she showed no match to it._

_It tore at her body and watched her bleed._

_But what disgusted Raven the most was what it did next._

_It opened its mouth, its tongue came out slowly and split into 4 blades._

_The things tongue began to spin and moved towards her heart._

_Blood splattered and the beast pulled out her heart._

_The beast began to walk still holding the limp Starfire in its hands the heart held by its tongue._

_Her dream moved forwards in time._

_It showed Beastboy opening the door to Starfire's room._

_He walked in and soon realized the fate of Starfire._

_Suddenly the door zoomed shut._

_Raven's eyes widened as she watched._

_The beast leapt from the wall, and launched at Beastboy._

_Beastboy immediately turned into a fly to try to escape the beast's arms._

_But the beast swattered Beastboy away, soon he tried another approach soon the fly turned into a bull._

_The bull tried to run at the beast but arms ripped up from the floor and grabbed his legs._

_A sickening crack filled the air as Beastboy legs were being broken._

_He quickly turned into a bat to get away from the foulness of this death but unexpectedly the beast launched a stake towards Beastboy impaling him to the wall._

_He turned back human gasping for breath; the pain he was feeling was unnatural._

_Chained slowly protruded from the ground and wrapped themselves around Beastboy and slowly ripped his limbs off._

_Beastboy began to cough up blood as blood poured out of his ears._

_He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again and cried tears off blood._

_Quickly the chains ripped his limbs off and blood splattered the night._

_Raven fell over in fright as she watched Beastboy stare straight at her and died._

**End dream.**

Robin shook Raven from her dream she tossed and turned as black energy was surrounding her body.

"RAVEN WAKE UP!"

Soon she shot up from her grotesque dream and stared at Robin.

"Robin…we need to get out of here."

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Ok Another chapter done another to write -.-" Eh fun fun fun.  
The words:**

_Igna Moore Giagna hrock _**Made up again XD.**

**They Mean:** Sweet dreams mortal soul.

**Pretty random huh...**

**Ok if you do not like this story blame Garfunkle the cooceshkriba(ball point pen) from germany...Dont know if thats how you spell it though...**

**Anyyyyyyyyway.**

**R&R**

**Love,  
RaeRob...STOP READING THIS NOW!...Fan.**


	5. End of all hope

**Oh gosh no!  
Its...another chapter...Dun dun duunnnnn .  
Ok im seriously sorry that it took me awhile to write this I HAVE PROJECTS ARGHH! sorry overboard XD!**

**Ok this is most likely the 2nd last chapter or 3rd i dont know depends how lazy i get...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah blah blah. -.-"**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Blood Thirsty.**

Chapter5: End of all hope.

"_Robin…we need to get out of here."_

**Titans tower.**

What is death?

Is it a new chance of a better life?

Or is it a punishment for your sins?

Or maybe its just another way of saying to those around you that death is nothing to be afraid of.

But death is death a murder is completely different in many levels.

Whether the murder is for revenge or if it's just for fun it will only cause one thing.

_Sadness._

How much sadness can one person take?

When would it push you over the edge?

Consider Raven's thoughts as one by one her friends died.

Did she think that everything would be fine?

As the old saying goes, as one door closes another one opens.

But how can another one open when all faith is lost?

Then there is Robin he of course would think its another one of those mysteries that leads to something most likely linking to something else.

But not everything has a meaning.

Not everything has a reason.

Anything is possible when the one completing the impossible task is not of this world and does not know the meaning of impossible.

**Flash Back.**

Cyborg walked towards the basement, he needed to make sure the back up power would work if the power blew from the large amount of static electricity in the air.

_As he opened the door he smelt the crisp smell of death._

_Cyborg simply tried to forget about it, he walked into the eerily dark basement his eyes darting around the room._

_He walked down the long and winding steps his flashlight on searching for anything that could cause any sort of damage to himself._

_He reached the end of the staircase his eyes still checking for danger._

_Cyborg checked the status of the back up generator, seeing it was fine he began to turn around._

_But before he got any further he heard the howling of an unearthly beast._

_It echoed around the room almost splitting his hard drive._

_He grabbed his ears and fell to his knees._

_As soon as it stopped something else happened._

_He opened his eyes he saw yellow glowing eyes in the darkness._

"_Starfire?"_

_She stepped forward and knelt down beside him._

_A smirk crossed her orange tanned face._

_She grabbed him by the neck, her hand turning into a large blade._

_Her smirk grew to an evil grin; it tormented his mind forever planted in his memory._

_Starfire's hand plowed through his body, sparks flew as he screamed from the pain._

_His cybernetic eye began to fade from its red to a deep black._

"_I'm not letting you go yet!"_

_She screamed at him in an unearthly voice, it echoed throughout his body and awoke the dead within him._

_She dropped him and walked backwards and smirked as her body began to change._

_It formed into another dear friend of his._

_His eye widened as he realized whom it was._

**End Flash back. How evil**

Robin woke up panting as sweat dripped down his face.

He stared over towards Raven; she was tossing in her sleep her eyebrows frowning.

Obviously indicating a bad dream, he decided instead of letting her live through the torment he would wake her up.

He walked over to her slowly but something told him not to.

Robin began to walk towards the door and head down the hallway.

But the last that was seen was misty auras pull him into another room.

**Back to Raven.**

The beast strode into the room his face slowly transforming into Robin's.

A large evil grin crossed his face.

He walked towards the sleeping bird.

The imposter began to shake Raven awake putting on a concerned look on his face just for the fun of it.

When he noticed she was awaking he smirked then changed it back to a concerned look.

"RAVEN WAKE UP!"

He watched her shoot up from her bed obviously accepting his gracious gift.

"Robin…we need to get out of here."

The fake pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Raven everything will be fine."

His hand began to form into a large blade and aimed it at her back.

**Flash Back.**

_Cyborg watched as the beast turned into the one he had secret feelings for _

_(NOT BEASTBOY LOL!!!) _

_The girl known as Bumblebee confidently strode up to him._

_She pulled out her 'stingers' and shot him causing him to fly across the room._

_An evil grin caressed her face as she knelt down beside him kissing his cheek._

_Immediately Cyborg began to glow fluorescent yellow._

_As she pulled away he continued to glow, Bumblebee lifted him into the air the glow surrounded their bodies._

_Bumblebee transformed into its normal self._

_The beast opened his mouth; slowly its tongue came out of its mouth._

_Its tongue formed into 4 small blades._

_It began to slice away the human half of his face bit by bit._

_His skin shed into his mouth as the blades began to slice._

_Soon one of the beast's hands changed into a large blade stabbing it instantly through the now blooded half of his face._

_The beast soon pulled out his brain shoving it in his mouth gaining information about the remaining two titans._

_Cyborg dropped to the floor._

_Soon a misty aura came from the ground lifting him up into the air._

_The beast jumped up and pinned his body against the door with several blades just before another Titans came into the room._

_The beast fled to the shadows._

**End Flash Back.**

Raven stayed in the position with what she thought was Robin until she felt something drip down her back.

Her eyes widened as time slowed.

The warm liquid slowly ran down her back causing her leotard to slowly dampen.

She quickly moved to the side seeing Robin smirking, his hand formed into a blade with _her_ blood dripping from it.

She ran for the door hoping her luck would change.

But as she reached it her eyes grew wide as she looked down.

A smooth metal went throughout her delicate body; tears threatened to fall.

The blade retracted from her body, she fell to her knees holding her abdomen.

Her eyes clenched shut as blood covered her hands.

She carefully stood up her hands glowing blue.

The beast punched her with unearthly strength causing her to hit the wall hard.

Blood smeared her wall as she ran down it.

She reduced her wound to a 2-inch deep cut, even though she helped the wound she was still in a huge amount of pain.

She got up staring at Robin.

Her body began to glow black forming into a black raven, she teleported to another room hoping to give her time to recuperate.

Soon she realized what room she had teleported into; blood smeared the walls where Beastboy once was.

The bed still damp from Starfire's blood.

She fell to her knees grabbed her head.

Tears silently fell down her face, the images of the two dying poured back into her mind

The tears continued to fall as she remembered their last screams their last thoughts…their last hope.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

Her voice echoed through the tower alerting the beast of her where abouts.

She stood up staring at her ripped leotard.

She tore some material off her cape and tied it around her cut putting enough pressure on it to stop it from bleeding.

Raven slowly stood up wincing from her pain.

She walked towards the door, but before she could open it it had opened for her revealing…

**Flash Back I'm soooo evil lol**

_He walked down the hallway not entirely sure why he was but he was anyway._

_Something grabbed him by the leg jerking him sideways into another room, his head slammed against the floor as he was dragged rapidly into the room._

_The aura slammed itself onto him slowly crushing his body._

_The beast came out from the shadow of the room picking him up and lifting him to the roof._

_He slashed his chest causing blood to cover his…traffic light suit._

_His eyes widened as the beast through him at the wall._

_Robin stood up pulling out a few birdarangs._

_He started to run towards the beast but he quickly decided against his move._

_Pulling out smoke bombs he darted towards the door, the smoke bombs erupted beneath his feat giving him the perfect cover to escape from his grasp._

**End flash back.**

She stared at him briefly but before Robin could say anything she blasted him aside running down the hallway away from what she thought was the evil being.

She continued to run for some time but soon tiredness got the better of her.

Her back hit the wall as she came to sit on the floor.

Images continued to flow through her mind of the titan's deaths.

All of them…gone…

Tears poured down her face, she hugged her knees to her chest placing her head on her knees.

The tears felt like a whirlpool, she felt putrid and she couldn't remember the last time she had showered.

She could still here the thunder and lightning in the distance drifting away from her leaving her in the dark silence.

"It…it's all my fault."

She continued to weep.

She wiped away the tears shakily standing up.

Her feet began to lead her away from the position she was once in not knowing where they were heading.

**With Robin…Dun dun dun.**

He watched her run down the hallway he stood up feeling the pain of the blast.

**Bang.**

His eyes widened as soon as he heard the fatal sound, he remembered the previous deaths of the titans.

**Bang.**

His eyes darted around the room, hoping to never find the one thing that would surely end his life in his current state.

**Bang.**

She spun around scared out of her wits.

**Bang**

She fell to the floor as the images of her friends dying flooded her mind once more.

**Bang.**

He heard footsteps…

**Bang.**

The footsteps grew quicker in an instant.

**Bang.**

She heard breathing and what sounded like wings beating.

**Bang.**

She rose to her feet not wanted to reach the end that her friends reached.

**Bang.**

He started to panic.

**Bang.**

He did what he thought was right and began to run down the hallway the footsteps not far behind him.

**Bang.**

Her feet moved rapidly as she tried to escape fate itself; she _literally _flew around a corner still fearing the beast that could very well be behind her.

**Bang.**

He continued to run he surely didn't want to feel the pain the deceased titans felt as their lives reached the end.

**Crash bang.**

Funnily enough for once it wasn't the beast that made the noise…

Robin toppled over a terrified Raven causing her to fall backwards.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"OUCH DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"ARGH DID YOU JUST GRAB MY-"

Raven quickly pushed Robin off her a vein popping out of her forehead.

But soon they both remembered what was happening around them.

**Bang.**

The sounds grew louder and closer.

Raven hugged Robin tightly fearing what was coming next.

**Bang.**

The noise echoed around the room; Raven buried her face into Robin's chest.

They both stood waiting for what was coming next.

_**Bang.**_

The noises stopped abruptly but soon revealed what confused Robin the most…Of course Raven couldn't see…

"Bumble bee…Speedy?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Woohoo lameness XD!  
Are you confused on why there is 2 rather then 1?  
Mwahahahahhahahahahahahaha lol it would be difficult to have it attacking Rae while attackin Rob at the same time now wouldnt it?  
All explained in the next chapter woohoo!  
P.s sorry its kinda gay...I was sorta rushed...And plus im working on another chapter for my other story and then i have another chapter i decided to do for an old thing i wrote so yeah...  
THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING FOR MY OTHER CHAPTER!**

**nearly forgot about that . "  
Lol Ok now im going Toodles!  
RaeRobFan.**


	6. Angel Rising

**Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!  
I've been very busy lately.  
Next chapter is the last.  
I'm writing it now, should be updated reasonably soon.  
Disclaimer; Not Mine...Otnay Inemay...eniM toN...Mine Not...Subliminal much?

* * *

**

**Chapter6; Angel Rising**

**Previously, On blood thirsty:**

_Raven hugged Robin tightly fearing what was coming next._

_The noises stopped abruptly but soon revealed what confused Robin the most…  
"Bumble bee…Speedy?"_

**Titans tower.**

Robin stared at the two titans unsure of what was happening.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the fuss, decided to check it out. You guys ok?"

Speedy finished his sentence confidently.

Raven looked at them both carefully.

_What are they doing here…_

"Where's sparky?"

Robin and Raven looked to the ground as she asked the question.

"Yeah where's BB and Star?"

Speedy looked at them both questioningly.

"Uh…you had better come with me…"  
Robin let go of Raven and started walking in a direction, Speedy immediately followed.

Raven started to lead Bumblebee to the kitchen almost hating what she would have to tell her.

Cyborg and Bumblebee loved eachother…

**With Robin.**

Robin walked silently leading speedy.

No words were spoken between the two.

He entered the security room and sat down on a chair looking at speedy.

"Well?"

"They are gone…"

"What do you mean gone?"

"They…"

Robin looked to the wall.

"…Are dead."

Speedy looked shocked as Robin said this, some of the strongest people, let alone friends, are dead.

"H-how…"

"We're not sure…Raven opened a portal and accidentally let something through…"

Speedy turned around and walked out, anger was clear on his face.

**With Raven.**

They sat down in the kitchen.

Raven was unsure of what to say to her.

_Yeah, you know Cyborg? I let an evil demon of some type enter through one of my portals and it ate Cyborg…Oh? You liked him? Too bad…There's always more robotic fish in the sea!_

_Somehow I _don't _think ill be taking that approach._

"Raven…"

This snapped her back to reality.

"…Where is he…"

"Bumblebee…he…i…"  
She sighed still not sure of how to tell her.

"He's…dead…"

Bumblebee froze; she turned pale and put her hand to her mouth completely shocked.

"H-how…"

Speedy quickly walked into the room looking furious.

"Why are you so fucking careless!?"

Bumblebee looked at him.

"What's going on?"

Raven appeared hurt and looked to the ground.

"You're a fucking idiot! How could you let that happen! Why didn't you double check!?"

"Speedy!"  
Bumblebee looked desperate to know what was happening.

"This…this…Bitch, let the thing that's killing our friends in!"

Bumblebee looked at Raven.

Raven rapidly left the room without saying a word.

_It is all my fault…_

**1 Hour Later.**

Raven quickly looked through her books, looking for answers, for anything…

She stopped at a page and began to read it.

Once, In a far off universe, there was an indestructible army controlled by the feared Lord Desu.  
With this army Desu conquered many worlds, dimensions and universes.  
He believed that he was a god and could not be defeated.  
Until he fell inlove with an angel.  
Miyoko.  
Desu finally gave up his army and seeked her love but she quickly rejected him in tears as she told him the story of how his army destroyed her planet forcing her to leave.  
Desu was angered by her rejection and claimed he would get revenge for this, but with her power she rose up and defeated the army.  
For this was prophesized by the gods, but in doing so she sacrificed her own life.  
The army shrunk in size but never vanished and is slowly growing back in size as they wait for their new leader and their worlds to conquer.  
When the army grows and the leader is found all hope will be lost until the next angel will show herself and sacrifice her own soul for the worlds.  
When this day comes, the army will be defeated and the leader will vanish leaving the worlds to be reborn in all its beauty.

Raven scanned over the passage once more.

_Such a being doesn't exist in this time…_

A shadow began to loom over her, reminding her of what she had done.

_Why didn't I double check its stability?_

She closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Why the fuck didn't I check!?"  
Raven's telekinesis sparked throwing some of her belongings around the room, one smashing her mirror causing the shards to fly through the room.  
She sighed deeply and teleported to the roof.

Raven looked at the landscape realizing now how much trouble they were in.  
"This is the end…"

**With Robin.**

He looked out the window with speedy and bumblebee.

"How long has the city been like this?"

"It wasn't like this when we arrived…"

Speedy stared at the ruins of the city, beasts roaming everywhere.

"There is more of them than we thought…"

A white light shone in the sky.

Lava poured out of the light into the ocean forming into a large mass of lava.

"That's the portal?"

Robin nodded slightly answering bumblebee's question.

"How do we defeat them…"

"I don't think we can…"

Lightning striked through the portal as it disappeared.

The beasts howled and chorused as the thunder rumbled through the sky.

"I guess this is the end of us…"

**With Raven.**

Wind blew through her short hair as she watched natural disasters flow through the ruined city.

She clenched her fists watching the portal opening and closing itself letting things through it.

Raven looked to the ground and realized something that scared her, more beasts were coming towards the tower ready to attack them.

_We can't take them all…_

She quickly teleported down to the other titans.

"They're coming…"

"What do we do?"

Bumblebee looked to Raven.

"We aren't strong enough to fight them…There's no where to run…we…we can't do anything…"

Robin looked at her wanting to hold her to him, to let her know everything would be ok.

But he couldn't.

It's not going to be ok.

Ever.

"It's over."

To be continued.

* * *

**Note to self;  
Don't skull a two litre bottle of coke**

**Note to yourself;  
Don't read stories made by psychos, And if you already have Review it!  
L8r sk8rs!**


	7. Sacrifice Found

**Well i have to say...This came out a bit different...not how i expected at all O.o  
Anyway...I hope you enjoy it anyway...  
It's like...two hundred and twenty four words long without me talking...Oh btw my two button doesnt work so if theres like blank hundred or something random it's because the two didn't work and i didn't notice...  
Disclaimer; blank. not mine.

* * *

****  
Chapter7; Sacrifice Found**

**Previously, On blood thirsty:**

_We can't take them all…_

"_They're coming…"_

"_It's over."_

**Titan's Tower.**

They stood on the roof watching the beasts barge the door to the tower eventually breaking through.

They're lives were going to end and all they could do is wait.

Raven looked to Robin as he watched the dark clouds flash and ripple.

The wind blew against their skin, but the wind was not fresh but smelt putrid and of death.

Speedy and bumblebee had disappeared after some time, whether it was because of what Raven had done or whether it was because they were killed was unsure.

Raven looked to the ground, she could hear their howling.

Robin grabbed her hand unexpectedly.

She looked at him once again but he wasn't looking at her in return.

"Robin…"

He still didn't look at her.

She squeezed his hand slightly and looked to the dark purple horizon.

They both could hear the beasts making their way towards the roof, scratching against the walls, pounding the doors and shattering remaining glass.

"So…this really is the end…"

Raven looked to the ground and couldn't help but wish BeastBoy was there to crack some stupid joke about the situation…

"I miss them…"

Robin looked at her.

"I do too…"

He squeezed her hand slightly and pulled her into an embrace.

She gladly accepted the embrace and hugged him tightly.

Robin looked to the door of the roof.

"We can't just…wait for our deaths…"

She looked at him.  
He looked at her.

"We have to fight them."

Raven nodded slightly and pulled away from him but found herself being pulled back into a kiss.

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her closer with his arms wrapped around her waist but soon broke the kiss.

"I…"

The door began to be pounded on as the beasts longed for their next warm meal.

Raven looked to the door and pulled away from him again.

She put her hood up and awaited them.

Robin looked at her briefly and got ready for them.

The door broke open revealing the Titans.

Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Cyborg, Aqualad, Star, BB all of them were there.

Raven stood shocked at what was before her but soon had to go into action as Starfire flew at them with a barrage of starbolts.

Raven quickly put up a shield defending herself.

Speedy rapidly started firing bolt after bolt as Mas Y Menos ran around Robin.

Raven flew up quickly and blasted Mas Y Menos away from Robin allowing him to attack speedy.

Raven was hit by a blast of water and flew backwards off the roof followed by Starfire who was rapidly catching up to her.

She hit Raven hard in the stomach and free fell with her.

Raven grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall as she fell.

Starfire threw several Starbolts at Raven but she merely put up a shield.

Starfire fired from her eyes rapidly hitting Raven in the stomach causing her to nearly lose consciousness.

Raven flew up towards her quickly, her hands sparked with black energy.

Bumblebee flew down next to Raven and blasted her with her stingers.

Raven flew back a bit back grabbed onto Bee with her telekinesis and rammed her into Starfire causing them both to smash through the building.  
Raven flew through the building and landed on the ground.

The room was eerily dark only occasionally lit up by the lightning.

She walked cautiously around looking and waiting for them.

**Drip…**

She looked around knowing what was going to happen next.

**Drop…**

She heard their nails scratching on the walls and their feet hitting the ground with such force that it made the building shake.

**Bang…**

The room flashed with light.  
She briefly saw Starfire, her face bloodied from her death.Thud…

The room turned dark again, She could see her face in her mind as she looked around quickly.

**Crunch…**

The room lit up once more, Starfire was inches away from Raven.  
Her body mangled and her chest ripped open.  
She could hear a heart beating but the heart was missing.  
Her face was shredded with dried blood clotting in her hair.

**Scratch…**

The room turned dark again but lit up again.  
She was gone again, Blood began to form on the walls showing the words written those nights ago.

**Scrunch…**

She spun around as she heard someone run behind her.  
Raven spun around again when she heard wings beating past her.

**Drip…**

The room lit up again and Bee stood before her.  
Her neck was chopped nearly all the way through.  
Scratches down her face dripped with blood and her eyes were gouged out.

Her hands were missing and several poles stuck through her chest.

**Drop…**

The room grew dark again.

**With Robin. **

Robin rolled to the side as Aqualad shot water towards him.  
He stood up and ran towards Speedy with his Bo-staff out.

Speedy continued to fire bolt after bolt at Robin as Aqualad blasted him off the roof.

"Shit."

Robin quickly took out a grappling hook and swung it up onto the roof.  
He quickly crashed through one of the windows rolling and crouching.

He looked around cautiously.

**Drip…**

He heard feet hit the ground.

He could hear running around the room.

**Drop…**

Robin took out several Birdarangs awaiting their attacks.  
The thunder chorused in the background.

**Bang…**

The room lit up briefly.  
Mas Y Menos stood a metre away from him.  
Their legs being eaten away by maggots, their faces pale.  
Half of their heads were missing revealing their skulls and brains.

**Thud…**

They disappeared from sight.  
Robin felt sick from what was happening.

**Crunch…**

He spun around, Speedy stood before him.

His arms were missing from his body, His ribs stuck out from his sides.  
An arrow went through his jaw and out the top of his head.

His tongue was missing, blood still poured out of his mouth.

**Scratch…**

He disappeared once again.  
He looked around again almost scared of what he would see next.

**Scrunch…**

Aqualad hung from the roof infront of his face.

A deep gash trailed down from his stomach to his feet.

His organs hung out of his body with maggots having their feast.

Blood dripped from his mouth, his neck was cracked so his head was in an awkward position.

His shoulders were out of place making him look almost mutated.

**Drip…**

He disappeared.

Robin was on the verge of vomiting, the smell from them was putrid, they had obviously died long before the Titans here.

**Drop…**

They appeared again as the room flashed with light.  
Lightning split through the window hitting the ground a metre away from Robin causing him to jump back a bit.

They had disappeared once again

**With Raven.**

She closed her eyes.

They began to spin around her causing the wind to pick up in the room.

Her hair blew around covering her face.

"I feel it…"

She opened her eyes.

A white aura spread from around her lighting the room completely.  
BeastBoy, Starfire and Bumblebee stood before her.  
She stared at them.  
"I'm sorry…It's my fault…"

She lifted into the air.

**With Robin.**

The room lit up again.  
He had no time to react.  
A blade came from speedy and went straight through his chest.  
He gasped as he felt his blood begin to leave him.

"Raven…"

**With Raven.**

Raven began to glow a faint white, her hair grew down her back rapidly.

She floated backwards out the window.

Her hair flew around crazily in the wind.

She lifted her arms.

**With Robin.**

The blade pulled out of him as he fell to the ground.

He clutched the new wound that was going to kill him.

The beasts stood around him turning to their normal appearance.

Miyoko loved another dearly, but his life was taken before her eyes.  
He always gave her the strength to fight for the other winged beings.

When he was murdered, she made a promise to him.  
She promised that she would keep living for him and would always be strong, someday she would avenge him and join him in the heavens.

**With Raven.**

Raven was engulfed by a white light and when it left she was a porcelain skin colour.

Her eyes shone beautifully in the light.  
Two wings grew on her back glimmering in the light.

She was completely naked but she glowed so white it was hard to look at her properly.

Raven's hair turned a deep black as it floated around her.

Miyoko finally completed her promise, She died for her loved one and rejoined him in heaven.  
But this also saddened her, She had given birth.  
She named her child Arella.

But from her death this left her child with no parent.**  
**

**With Robin.**

He looked towards the window and smiled lightly.  
He could see her…  
His angel.

"I love you…"

He lay on his stomach, his breathing growing weak as his life faded.

With Miyoko's loved one's last breath, he told her he loved her.

  
**With Raven.**

She could see him dying.

Tears fell down her face landing on the ground below.  
Where they fell, flowers began to bloom.

Miyoko cried bitterly each night, but with this she created new life.

When her daughter arrived she told her the story of how Arella's father had died for her.  
Miyoko left Arella on a planet known as Azerath with friends and awaited the day she would avenge her loved one.

The portal ripped through the sky once more.

Raven flew towards it beating her wings quickly.

She broke through the portal.

Light broke through the dark clouds enlightening the world.

The beasts began to howl in pain, they burned to dust.

Robin's wound glowed and began to heal rapidly.

The beasts surrounding him began to disintegrate leaving a dust trail in the wind.  
The city was engulfed by the light and formed back normal.

People began to appear on the streets knocked out but completely unharmed.

The forest began to reappear and sprout with vegetation.

Animals began to reappear and insects fluttered and flew around.

The portal closed up quickly and disappeared.

Robin closed his eyes slowly and found himself in blackness.

**Several Hours later, With Robin.**

He found himself being shaken.

"Robin…"  
"Man he's knocked out cold…"

"Dude…"

"Robin!"

He opened his eyes and saw most of the Titans hovering over him.

He sat up slowly and saw his surroundings.

Everything looks…normal…did I dream it? 

"Where's Raven?"

The Titans looked at eachother then helped him up.

"Robin…Man…"  
Robin looked at him.  
"Where is she?!"

Cyborg looked to the kitchen bench.

Robin turned around and froze.

Raven lay on the bench, white wings sprouted from her back.

Her hair was black and her skin colour was porcelain.

She was smiling slightly.

Robin walked over to her.

She wasn't breathing.

"Raven…Raven wake up…"  
He shook her slightly.

"Raven…that's enough…this isn't funny…"

Cyborg looked at the other Titan's sorrowfully.

"Raven!"

Cyborg walked over to Robin and stopped him shaking her.

"She's gone man…"

Starfire was crying silently with BeastBoy hugging her.

Robin looked to her delicate face.

"She can't be…She can't…"

Starfire began to cry more, she lost her best girl friend.

BeastBoy couldn't look at her, he had slight feelings for her and seeing her…dead…reminded him of when he lost Terra.

Cyborg wiped a quick tear from his face.

He couldn't help but hold her cold hands.

He thought of her as a baby sister.

Robin caressed her cold cheek and felt tears begin to fall down his face.

"I love you so much…"

He kissed her gently on the lips and on the forehead.

"I'll never forget you Raven."

**Two Weeks Later.**

He held her ashes in a small box, He couldn't think of leaving her in a coffin to rot away.

He opened the lid of the box and threw the ashes into the sea.

He closed the box.

Robin looked to his right.

A raven was perched on the side of the tower.

He smiled to himself and walked over to it.

That was when he saw her eyes…  
"Raven…"

He stared at the raven and felt tears prickle his eyes.

The raven lifted off and flew towards the sky.

The raven flashed white and formed into Raven just before she died.

She flew off into the clouds, tears fell down her face leaving life as they fell.

A single feather fell down next to Robin.

He picked it up and watched her disappear.

"I'll always love you."

**The e-**

Robin lifted himself up quickly.

He could hear the howling of the beasts

Raven stood several metres away from him, her wings stained with red blood.

She turned and looked at him, blood stained her beautiful skin.

"Raven?"

Her lips curved into a smile, fanged teeth began to show.

Beasts jumped up beside her.

A black aura swirled around Raven forming into a long black dress with long sleeves.

Her skin turned a deep purple, tears continued to fall down her face.

"Raven?!"

The beasts launched at him.

She erupted into fits of psychotic laughter.

The last thing he heard was her laughter stopping suddenly, her throat clogged by blood.

She coughed up the blood and wiped her mouth.

Her eyes burned red.

"Finish him."

And with that…  
His life ended with a slash.

* * *

i say again...this turned out alot different then i thought it would...but i still kinda like it...  
Thanks heaps for reading. 

Still read and review, i'd like to know what you all think...Unless your the person that said i have no creativity...then you can get &#!ed...  
Love,  
Ya mum.  
Jks,  
-xAmethystBlossom.


	8. Note

Hmmm. Hello everyone who still reads this!

This chapter here sadly isn't an update and isn't telling you there will be any more chapters but i'm actually considering rewriting this story.

Mainly because this was written quite awhile ago when i was much younger and i feel i could write it much better. For those of you who have it favourited or alerted or whatever... I'd like your honest opinion.

Would you like me to rewrite the story in more detail with a few modifications? Of course if i do rewrite it i'm not going to be telling you the modifications. But it'd be a bit boring if i didn't change it for the better.

If you don't want me to rewrite this story, then i'm perfectly happy with that! But speak now or forever hold your peace because i wont do it if absolutely nobody says anything to me about it. Just click review and give me your opinion. Easy! Right? Yep!

~AmethystBlossom.


End file.
